


Unexpected Gratitude

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort (ish), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy has a split lip, Parvati is determined to help.





	Unexpected Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 25 prompt 'Split'.

As soon as she found a moment, Parvati slipped away from the others. She went straight to her dormitory to fetch a face cloth, and then to the bathroom to wet it. By the time she tentatively opened the door to Pansy’s dormitory, she was feeling less sure of her actions.

Seeing Pansy’s still bleeding split lip strengthened her resolve all over again.

“You can piss right off!” Pansy hissed.

Parvati ignored her, closing the door behind her and crossing the room. When she reached out for Pansy, there was a brief struggle as Pansy tried to ward her off.

“Would you just stop fighting for five bloody minutes?” Parvati hissed. “You’re still bleeding.”

“I’ll go to the hospital wing,” Pansy spat, slapping her hand away again.

With a scoff, Parvati shook her head. “We both know you won’t. Stay still and let me help you or I’ll tie you to your bloody chair and still do it anyway!”

For a moment, Pansy stuck her chin up a bit like she was going to keep fighting her, but then she sagged and Parvati moved in. Even though she was cross with her, she made sure to be gentle as she tilted Pansy’s chin up with one hand and started dabbing away the blood with the wet cloth.

Pansy didn’t say anything, she kept her eyes firmly off to the side of the room. There were questions hanging in the air between them. Parvati was aching to know what had happened since the moment Pansy had walked through the eighth-year common room with a bleeding lip. But she knew better than to bother trying.

By breakfast tomorrow word would have surely spread anyway. Someone would brag about hitting Pansy, and then they’d get reported. There were more people on the side of second chances than that of misguided revenge.

“I can do this myself,” Pansy finally muttered.

Parvati ignored her and kept gently cleaning away the blood to reveal the split in her lip. Once it was clean she pulled out her wand and healed it carefully. She wasn’t the best at healing spells, but it was better than leaving Pansy to her own devices.

“I’m not always fighting.”

Parvati scoffed and still didn’t say anything. Pansy was more talkative in silence. Maybe Parvati wouldn’t have to wait for the rumours after all.

“Why are you even helping me?”

“You know why,” Parvati murmured back, feeling her face heat up a bit. Damn party games.

Pansy was silent as Parvati brushed her thumb over her healed lip to check it. All done, but she didn’t want to step away from her.

“ _Still_?” Pansy asked very quietly.

Parvati shrugged. It was still embarrassing that Pansy knew she was interested and had declared it ridiculous and never mentioned it again since that awful eighth-year party. But what was she supposed to do? Just ignore her and not help? She was too drawn to her. She was in too deep already. Pansy was just too damn fascinating and Parvati couldn’t keep away.

Not wanting to be holding a sodden and bloodied cloth any longer, but not ready to leave yet, Parvati banished the cloth and stowed her wand back in the pocket of her robes.

Pansy stared at her for a bit longer before raising a hand to rub at her newly healed lip.

“What if I deserved this?” she asked.

“You didn’t, or you would have made a big fuss about it and tried to look like the victim,” Parvati scoffed. “That was always the way you lot did things before.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

It was getting a little awkward to stay in the room with her, but she was being so oddly chatty that Parvati couldn’t bring herself to leave. It was the first time she’d addressed Parvati’s interest in her beyond calling it ridiculous.

“Not for anything I actually care to know about,” she replied.

Pansy looked away. An awkward tension hung between them and Parvati decided that was enough for one day.

“Lovely chat,” she said, turning to leave.

Pansy reached out and touched her shoulder. “Wait.”

“What?” Parvati asked, folding her arms. Pansy was just as likely to give her shit about something as to say something pleasant. Normally Parvati liked not knowing, but now she’d rather retreat. She’d once again shoved her interest in Pansy’s face when it wasn’t wanted. No matter how many times she told herself she was going to keep a lid on it, something like this happened and she gave it all away again.

Pansy stared at her awkwardly and then made an annoyed sound. “You make everything so difficult,” she huffed.

Before Parvati could gather her thoughts enough to respond to that, Pansy leaned into her space and kissed her softly.

“Thanks for healing me,” Pansy murmured, still so close Parvati thought she might kiss her again.

But she didn’t. Without waiting for a reply, Pansy moved around her and left her own dormitory.

Parvati stared ahead for a few moments and then touched her lips. That was unexpected.


End file.
